The Virus
by Ryoukitten
Summary: Sho is infected with a virus, and has been set loose! Can Ryo and Asuka stop him before he does something he might regret?
1. The Escape

The Virus

I was an experiment. I knew that well. I hated it. My brother would always come by the tank I would be in, tubes going in and out of my body, and just study my "Process", as he some nicely put it. One day that was all going to change. I could feel it. Walking through the office one day, with Asuka by my side, I asked her a question. "Why do you experiment on me? What about Jun?"

"Jun went rogue, and ran off. You know that as well as I do," she said. That cold hearted wench! I'll show her! She took me to a room with Juudai in it, and he sat with a needle in his hands. I knew what was coming. I sat in the chair across from him, and Asuka stood by me. "Give him the booster," she said just as cold hearted as ever.

"I don't think you need to be here for this, do ya Asuka?" he said. Asuka turned and left the room. Juudai stood, and locked the door. I stood from my seat, and hunched over in the corner of the room. I was always afraid of needles. He came over, and needle in hand, and stood over me. I cowered. "Pst.. Sho?" he whispered. "I'm going to set you free. Rely on your anger and hatred of this place, and when I give you the shot, you will be free." he said smiling. I smiled back. I wanted tog et out of here so badly, that I grabbed the needle myself. He showed me where to put it, and I did. As the liquid filled my body, and began to shake.

"What is going to happen?" I said, nervous about the pain I was feeling.

"You are going to be free."

"AH!!" I cried out, as three odd spiked legs grew from my back. Asuka rushed in.

"What is going on here!?" she yelled. Her eyes grew wide, as I charged at her, and knocled her out of the way. I ran through the office, many trying to stop me. The extra legs kicked in, and began to strike all of my supossed capters. A spike, tipped tail came from out of my lower back, and my one cat paws became clawed and sharp. My ears began to get larger and more pointed, and my senses were heightening. My eyes burned red with fury, and I bolted through a wall.

"Sho!" I could hear my brother yell, as I bounded the building into the darkness. I guess what Juudai told me the other day was true. I stood on one of the buildings, and turned to face my brother a few buildings away. "Insanity is the bug that rips through your body! You should have known that brother!!" I shouted, and continued leaping the buildings.


	2. Getting a Plan Together

Asuka placed her hand on Ryo's shoulder, who had slumped down onto the floor, where the broken glass from the window lay. He knees were getting scratched open on the glass, but he did not care. They team of scientists had let a dangerous creature escape into the real world beyond the padded rooms, syringe needles, and I.V. machines every step you took. "It wasn't your fault, Ryo. He went rogue like Jun…," Asuka started to say. Ryo grew quiet, and a single whisper was heard. Asuka got closer to his mouth. "What?" she questioned.

"We have to find him… Now!" he yelled. In a flash, Ryo stood, nearly pushing Asuka to the side, and turned from the broken window. He walked up the pathway, and entered a room where Juudai sat with the empty syringe in his hands. "You let him escape too, didn't you?!" the taller, green-blue haired teen grabbed the brown haired teen, and slammed him against a wall. "Didn't you?!" he barked again. Juudai laughed.

"Look at yourself…," Juudai gestured toward the mirror above him. "Do you see what I see? I see a man, who turned his brother into a monster. His own flesh and blood, into a Creature of Science!" Juudai laughed. Ryo slammed him harder against the wall, causing Juudai to gasp.

"Enough of your nonsense!" he slammed Juudai harder. The boy cringed, as he felt something slide out of joint; his arm was broken. "They was a reason for what I did!" Juudai smiled at Ryo, despite how grim things were looking for him.

"Really…What? What was your brilliant reason for testing your brother like an animal? Did he make you mad? Did he hit on Asuka? Did he destroy something of yours?" Juudai gasped, and kept the smile on his face. Ryo got quiet, then grew infuriated. He threw Juudai across the room, causing him to hit a chair, and shatter it on impact. Juudai cried out in pain.

"He… That is none of your concern!" Ryo yelled, and left the room, blowing past Asuka. The dark blond haired girl came into the room, and helped Juudai. She kneeled by him, and placed his head in her lap. Juudai gasped, and coughed for air to come to him, but it was doing much good. One of the chair legs had impaled one of his lungs, and air wasn't coming to him as quickly as he had hoped. Asuka removed her jacket, and wrapped it around Juudai.

"You shouldn't have messed with him. You knew he was going to get angry, especially after what you did before with Jun," Asuka looked worried, since Juudai was gasping more every second.

"I had…To know what Sho did to him… I didn't think he would get so angry… But no matter. At least Sho is out of here," Juudai smiled, and kissed Asuka's hand, that was placed by his face. Asuka teared up, and started to cry gently. Juudai closed his eyes, and looked peaceful for a moment. With a slight motion, Asuka whipped Juudai up, and ran from the room with him in her jacket.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Ryo sat in his bed room, which had been lined with work, statistics, and time tables to the one hundredth power. He sat at a small desk with a laptop glowing an eerie blue color. The small light he had on the night table was one, and it was dimly lighting the room. He was typing different scenarios, of what could have gone wrong. Juudai could have missed Sho's right vein, or it was too little or too much of a sample, or it wasn't the right sample all together. He typed for a good five hours into the night, sipping on a strong mixture of coffee and sugar, and continued plotting what could have happened to cause this defect.

He got up from his laptop, and flopped down onto his bed. A small noise was made, and he instantly shot up. He looked around the room, and noticed that he had been laying on something. He picked up the small, kitten plush, and stared at it for a moment.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Big brother! If you ever do an experiment on me, I wanna be a kitty!" Sho bounced happily behind his brother, who sat at his laptop typing away random new test ideas. Ryo smiled at Sho, and laughed for a moment.

"I would never want to experiment on you, Sho. You are my brother, and I experiment on others," he began to pat Sho's head. Sho smiled, and jumped onto the bed he shared with his brother. A small kitten plush had fallen off the bed, and Sho leaned over to get it. He pulled up the grey kitten, and giggled for a moment.

"I wanna be like him!" he gestured toward the plush, which made a noise as it flopped around in his hands. Ryo just smiled. "Please big brother?" he smiled brightly.

--------------------------------------------------------

Ryo grabbed his head, and let out a slight moan. "Why did this thing have to pop up now?!" he threw the toy across the room, and it squeaked as it hit the wall. He lied on his side, and let out a couple of soft whimpers. "Sho… I will get you back here!" he shot up, and went to his laptop. "The dosage Juudai gave him was of…This drug!" he printed out a copy of the drug's number, and ran out of the room.

----------------------------------------------------------

Sho sat onto of a building high up, and was munching on a burger he swiped from someone in a drive through. His hair had gotten longer, and got darker blue. He sat, his tail swinging back and forth like a pendulum. His claws wrapped around that burger, as he devoured it. "Ryo…," he whimpered, and stood. A man came up onto the roof, and saw him. Sho's cat ears turned and twitched in his direction.

"Sho? Is that you?" a voice sounded soft. Sho turned in a flash, and came face to face with a teen with silver hair that was pulled neatly back.

"Edo!! Oh Phoenix it is good to see you again!" he hugged his friend. "I didn't know you lived here," he smiled at him.

"Come inside Sho. It is gonna get cold out soon," Edo took his hand, and lead him back into the apartment building.

---------------------------------------------

Asuka stood in her lab coat, and had machines humming around her. She stood with a clipboard in her hands, and looked a tube filling with a green liquid. "You will be fine. I will heal you…," she said, and the tube omitted a green glow.


	3. Meeting With An Old Subject

-1 Sho sat on Edo's bed, and stared around at the off white walls. "What happened after you left? You know Ryo's not happy about it," the smaller boy finally said. Edo hung his head, and placed his arm against the wall, in a way of supporting.

"He wasn't happy, huh? Well… Serves him right to be mad! He shouldn't have tested on our friends!" Edo shouted, causing Sho to recoil and feel guilty about what he said.

---------------------------------------------------------

"This is wrong, Ryo! You know it is!!" Edo shouted, his lab coat flailing behind him. Sho, Asuka, and Juudai have entered Ryo's office, to see the white haired teen yelling at the darker haired teen. Ryo sat at his desk calmly, as the other ranted. "They are human beings! They aren't animals for you to parade around! You know that as well as I do! I believe you have sunken too low this time! Experimenting on your own friends!" Edo lashed out at Ryo, only to be held back by Juudai, and Kenzan, who had rushed into the room.

Ryo grinned evilly, and stared at the frantic boy. " I did what I did to find cures. I'm sorry that you couldn't see that. Tell you what, Edo. If you don't like it so much, you could leave. No questions asked…," Ryo said coldly, and almost darkly. Edo got out of Juudai and Kenzan's grips, and glared at Ryo just as coldly.

"I will!" he slammed his name clip on Ryo's desk, shattering the covering for it. He turned to leave, and walked off. He stopped when he got to Sho, who wore a small tee shirt and shorts, and whispered to him. "You're gonna be the next one he does this too. Just you wait."

----------------------------------------------------------

Edo smiled at Sho after the mild outburst. "I'm sorry. I just hated how your brother treated them. It was inhumane. I'm not surprised he changed you," He finished. Sho looked at the floor.

"I don't blame him. I agreed to it. Honest," he stared at Edo with watery eyes, His tail drooped on the floor, and his legs hung over the side of the bed, almost lifeless. His gaze went down to the floor, and he didn't look up until Edo sat on the bed. His head shot up, and Edo hugged him.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to watch you…," a small tear fell out of his eye. Sho hugged Edo back, and let his tail wrap around both of them.

-------------------------------------------------------

Ryo walked the dark streets, as the rain came down. He had a small black umbrella, that kept him moderately dry. He walked with a dark bag on his side that had been covered with his dark jacket. His eyes focused on the road ahead of him, and he quickened his pace as lightening filled the air. "Hmm…," he muttered. He came to a small donut shop, and he entered. Inside sat three people; one that worked there, one of their friends, and a lone stranger. Ryo chose a seat be himself, and the woman that worked there stopped chatting with her friend, and made her way over to Ryo.

"Would you like anything sir?" she asked, pulling a small pad out of her pouch on her apron. Ryo smiled at her nicely.

"What would you recommend?" he asked politely. She smiled in return.

"Well, the donut glazed in raspberry sauce has been a favorite for about a month now," she said.

"I'll have that thank you," he said. She nodded, and walked off to go behind the counter. He pulled his bag out from under his jacket, and opened it. Inside was a laptop, a piece of paper, and many pens and pencils. He pulled his laptop out, and turned it on. It came on with a slight hum, and the screen lit up. Ryo started typing out different things, and the waitress came back with his donut.

"Here you go sir," she smiled, and placed it on the table.

"Thank you," he smiled, and she went back to her friend. Ryo opened the internet link, to check any mail he may have received. One new message popped up. Ryo scrolled the cursor over to it, and clicked the button. A message pooped onto the screen.

---------------------------------------------

_Hello Ryo. I can't believe it has been two years from our last meeting. I know where your brother is. The only way you can get him back, is if you give me the antidote for what you gave me!!_

_Edo_

_----------------------------------------------_

"I'll kill him!" Ryo roared out loud, causing the other two girls in the donut place to jump. Realizing what he said was out loud, he smiled politely. "Check please…," he chuckled.

------------------------------------------

Edo twirled his fingers in the sleeping boy's hair, and smiled at him. He somehow knew his ex partner had gotten his message. He wasn't willing to hurt Ryo's younger brother, but if it came to that, then he was willing to do just that. Until Ryo came, he would try and make Sho feel right at home. Said boy had started to wake up by Edo's fingers messing with his hair. "What are you doing Edo?" he questioned, looking up at him with big, sad looking eyes. Edo couldn't help but smile at the boy's melting glance.

"Nothing. You hair is soft, like your brother's," he said, removing his hand from his hair. Sho smiled at that remark, and began fluffing up his own hair. The silver haired boy stared at the ceiling, and started to drift in his own thoughts.

--------------------------------------

Edo sat in the lab with Ryo, the eerie red light reflecting off their skins. "Now, I don't wish for you to tell anyone of this. Not my brother, not Asuka, not Juudai, no one, o.k.?" Ryo looked over at Edo, who sat with a small needle in his clutches. Edo merely nodded at him. Ryo rolled up the shorter teen's sleeve, and took the needle. He wiped over an area on Edo's pale arm, and stared directly at Edo. "Are you sure about this?"

"As long as we don't take it out of the building, or on our friends," Edo replied. Ryo slid the needle into his arm, causing him to wince; he wasn't used to needles. Ryo pushed a piece down, releasing a serum into Edo's veins and blood stream. In an instant, Edo yelped, and his eyes closed tightly. The darker haired boy leaned over, and covered the silver haired ones mouth with his hand.

Edo stopped, and began to whimper. Ryo looked at Edo in his face. He seemed sick, almost deadly sick. "Edo?" he asked cautiously. Edo opened his eyes only slightly, and Ryo could see a horrid sight. Edo's pupils have constricted like a cat's, and the whites of his eyes turned red. With a gasp, Edo collapsed into Ryo's arms. The boy shifted the other's weight, and pulled out a small tape recorder. " Serum XYBA exhibits red eye whites, blue slits, and cat like in appearance. Further research shall be needed."

---------------------------------------------

"Edo? What's wrong?" Sho asked, snapping the boy out of his thoughts. Edo placed his hand on Sho's shoulder, and smiled brightly.

"Just of when I was in the lab," he said. Before he could say more, his computer let out a beeping noise. He walked over to it, and read the small message.

-----------------------------------------------------

_I'm outside…Bring Sho downstairs…_

_--------------------------------------------------_

Edo smiled viciously. Sho looked over at Edo, but not well enough to see the devilish grin on his face. "Something up?" he asked again.

"You're brother is here…"

"Really?!"

"Yes… He wants to see us… Both of us…," Edo growled slightly. Sho looked at the floor.

"He probably wants to scold me…," he whimpered. Edo helped the boy to his feet.

"Come on. I'm sure he wouldn't want to do that. He can be a good guy, at times. Now let's go," Edo smiled at Sho, and grabbed his wrist. Sho let Edo drag him out the door, and down the metal stairs. Each step they took clucked on the steps, and could be heard echoing. They reached a door, and Edo pushed it open with a bang.

There stood Ryo in the rain, umbrella down letting his hair get wet. His bag had been neatly tucked underneath his coat to keep his laptop dry. "I have been expecting you to show…," Edo snarled. He pushed Sho to the side, who landed into some nearby bushes.

"Ow. Edo, is something wrong?" Sho asked, pulling himself out of the bushes with tail.

"Yes. I have to take something that belongs to me from him…," Edo gestured at Ryo. Ryo stood, almost statue like, and merely gestured toward the ground. Edo let out a snarl, and the bones in his hands could be heard cracking and popping out of joint. Sho looked on in fear, as the boy's hand sprouted five steel claws, long enough to clack on the ground. "Now, Ryo…Time to Die!!"


End file.
